Batman meets Rouge the Bat
by spiderdude007
Summary: When a mysterious jewel thief stikes in Gotham city, the Dark Knight would not believe his eyes on who or what she is. That is if they can survive the deadly Deathstroke the Terminator first. Suggested for older audiences due to a certain scene.


Batman meets Rouge the Bat

By spiderdude007

**Author's notes: I know it's hard to imagine a sonic character with a human due to their size but imagine if Rouge was near a young human woman's height and it'll click. Also this is my first worded fan fiction (Used to do fan comics but due to work schedule it's difficult to produced).**

**Ages: Batman: 30 Rouge: 19**

-Batman's POV

It is a dark gloomy night at the city of Gotham City, where the Batman is patrolling around the streets to find traces of an unknown thief stealing rare jewels. He believes the perpetrator is a collector of sorts, due to the fact the gems were never sold on the black market and the Penguin ratted out the next target. The Gotham Rube, a piece of Gotham history worth fifty billion with the only owner being Lex Luthor the richest scumbag in Metropolis. The rube was going to his private collection next week after its last public display at the Pinkney Natural History Museum, which Batman wished he won it in the auction to preserve his city's heritage. When the dark knight arrived to his designation, he discovers it was too late at the sight of a big hole in the building. Batman enters the building to find the place trashed by bullet holes guessing the work of a mercenary skilled in guns and explosives due to the big hole in the wall.

"Damn it, Deathstroke must have been behind the attack assuming he was hired by Luthor to steal his rock for insurance fraud and he encountered this thief whoever it is", said Batman.

Batman heard someone yelling, "Stop that you one eye psycho I'll just give you the jewel and call it even".

The Dark Knight run towards the sounds of gunfire to find the master mercenary and an antromorphic bat woman duking it out. Batman took out his batarang to aim at the most dangerous of the two, which was Deathstroke to destroy his protective mask. Afterwards Deathstroke was hit by a very precise kick to the face by the bat woman which only made the assassin angry. The mercenary then shifts his tactics to both opponents in front of him, which when battling the bat themed enemies was overwhelming to the point of being down for the count except for the precise strike to the woman. This knocked her out and after that Batman defeated the skilled killer with strike to the head. Afterward the master detective notices the bat woman gone and left a note with a heart on it.

Batman opened it to read it, "Thanks for the help but I can take care of myself, signed Rouge the Bat".

-Rouge's POV

The bat woman swayed her hips as she enters her hotel room at the Royal, cursing the fact she forgot the rube during the spat with Deathstroke. What actually intrigued her more than the jewel was that the famous Batman was real, which caused her to be blushing like a school girl. Her friend in GUN Topaz always told her to never go to Gotham because of the tale of the vampire vigilante the GCPD were hunting but never believed it until now. She saw him in action which makes her think he was just some normal man but an interesting one too. How many guys fight crime while wearing sexy body armor anyway, which makes her jealous of the women in this city. She might've found another crush besides that muscle head echidna, who never gives her what she always wanted besides the master emerald that is. She started to take off her clothes and went to the shower to clean off the debris dust from her body. While in the shower she began wondering about Batman and the reasons why he saved her from the mercenary.

"Bet he's some guy who has some mental issues but despite that seems like my type of man with that costume", signed Rouge.

"You might want to reconsider that MS Bat", said the Dark Knight.

Rouge saw the vigilante pull the shower curtains and started to look menacing which usually scares common thugs but not the Bat Woman. Rouge smirks at the sight of the cape crusader and gives him a well place kick back to the bedroom. She then walks towards the stunned Batman in a very seductive way, before he could recover she plants a kiss on the Dark Knight's lips. This turns on Rouge as his tongue moves in her mouth and in return moves hers in too, causing both partners to moan out load.

When they broke the kiss Batman asks," Why did you just do that for"?

Rouge smirks," I don't know maybe your uniform peaked my fancy or maybe for a normal human very interesting with those alleged feats from the Justice League".

Batman said," They're real accounts despite the smokescreens we put up".

Rouge asks Batman," Knowing from the info I gathered you're going to send me to that nasty old GCPD aren't you"?

Batman coldly replies," Yes if I have to due to all that jewelry you've stolen".

The bat woman was in deep thought considering her options until she got an idea on a solution. However it depends on the level of how far Batman was willing to go to retrieve the gems. Which considering his costume and tactics of crime fighting could work if given the proper convicting.

"What if we make love and I'll reveal all the places I stashed those pieces of rock" suggested Rouge.

"What if I make you talk through interrogation or the cops at GCPD", said Batman.

"I'm a secret agent part time so even if you throw me in jail they'll just release me and you would also know that I was train to resist torture", explained a seductive Rouge the Bat.

"Okay you better keep your word" said Batman as wrap his arms around Rouge.

-Normal POV

Batman took off his all of his equipment and gear except for the mask to Rouge's delight. When he climbs on top of the bat woman's bare tan body, Batman groped rouge's bosoms which cause her to moan uncontrollable towards his touch. When their eyes locked towards each other, he enters Rouge's flower at a slow pace but was motioned by her to go faster. Which he does at speed so fast it made Sonic seem like a slowpoke, she started to cry her lover's name out loud. He done this for about a half hour until they traded places where she was on top and he was on bottom. She then moves up and down causing both to moan out loud, moving in a synchronized speed that'll make most of Rouge's previous lovers jealous. Suddenly their orgasm kicks in, rouge's wings open up to their maximum size and her tail wiggles so fast you can barely see it. When Batman was about to burst inside of her, Rouge kisses him and in an instant she screams to the top of lungs during receiving his seed. In the aftermath of the intense love making session, Rouge heads to the shower to wash up. While Batman stares at her, she signals him to come for round two. When the Dark Knight enters, Rouge turns on the cold water which makes their bodies feel cold until kiss that is. Rouge wraps her strong yet famine legs around his hips as he begins to reenter her. The heat between them was intense enough to make her yelp in pleasure that knows no bounds. Rouge screamed her lover's name again due to the fact she was close to her climax. When it happens she smiles in wide pleased grin and kiss Batman again as finished again. Afterwards he carries her bridal style to the bed to lay her down but she pulls him down to do it all over again. When dawn finally came, Rouge woke up to find a note on the pillow that belonged to her lover and smile to its message. After which she notices her PDA turned on with a map of the hiding place marked.

Instead of getting mad she started to smirk and replied," Bruce Wayne, well it sounds like it was worth the cost of gems after all".

After reading the note she hopes to get another night with the Batman even without his mask as the jewel theft started to put on her clothes.

**Afterword: Hope you enjoy and please review if you want to or flame me whatever rocks your boat. This also makes it my first lemon so yeah hope you guys don't hate me that much due to it. **

**Batman is owned by DC Comics/ Warner Bros and Rouge the Bat is owned by SEGA, so please don't sue me.**


End file.
